Since You've Been Gone
by Ashieyu66
Summary: SongFicOneshot. InuYasha and Kagome get into another fight about Koga. She goes home again after giving InuYasha the sit command many times. How does InuYasha feel afterwards? To the song Since You've Been Gone by Theory of a Dead Man.


Hey guys! This is my first song fiction ever, so please bear with me! It's with InuYasha along with the lovely song "Since You've Been Gone" by Theory of a Dead Man. An awesome band indeed!(The lyrics are in _italics_ grouped on their own, and then the story is in non-italics.)Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or anybody/anything related to him. I also don't own Theory of a Dead Man or any of their lyrics, etc. If I did, I would probably rule theworld, but I DON'T, so the world remains not mine.

* * *

Since You've Been Gone**

_It seems that nothing ever goes my way_

_Since you broke my heart when you left that day_

InuYasha kicked a rock from the ground towards the Bone Eater's well. His face still throbbed from when Kagome 'sat' him three consecutive times in a row. He slumped to the ground in a huff.

_Stupid Kagome,_ he thought. He didn't even do anything wrong! Koga was the one who interrupted his fight with the demons, and Kagome decided to punish him _again._ Why did she always seem to flirt with him? And being InuYasha, he asked that exact question. She accused him of being rude and insensitive and that she _was not_ flirting with Koga. He told her off, so she 'sat' him. Then she went home in an angry flare.

_There's no where to go, so just stay with me_

_Cuz since you've been gone, I've been begging you please…_

InuYasha stared angrily at a tree, hoping it might burst into flames or something. He wondered why Kagome always had to go home after they had an argument. It was pointless. Miroku said that is was for Kagome to let off steam, and Sango and Shippo agreed. Wasn't the numerous 'sit' commands enough? She didn't _always_ have to leave him…

_To tell me you're not alright and you needed to come home_

_(Since you've been gone)_

_To tell me you're not okay and you needed me all along_

_Since you've been gone_

It's not like anything productive happened when she left for her era. All everyone does it sit around! The others complain about needing a break. Breaks! Not when Naraku is out collecting jewel shards easily! But…somehow it just wasn't the same without Kagome around. Surly she must be bored with those 'tests' by now…

_I need to hear from you_

_Since you've been gone_

How long would she take this time? What if she didn't come back? The least she could do was visit sometime soon!

_It seems that every time you swear to God that you're leaving_

_I'm down on my knees begging you to stay _

InuYasha recalled what had happened to better detail. He was fighting Kagura in an attempt to locate Naraku. He was doing pretty well, he was the hero. Suddenly, out of no where, that stupid smelly wolf, Koga, shows up, and steals _his_ match! Kagura ended up fleeing in the end. So naturally, Kagome goes to thank Koga for his so-called 'help'. And InuYasha being InuYasha got upset! He wanted to put that puny wolf in his place! But Kagome insisted that don't fight because they were both seriously injured. Who cared! All the better for him. So, Kagome being Kagome gave InuYasha the 'sit' command, and let Koga get away! Again!

"What did you do that for!" he yelled.

"I don't want you two fighting for no reason! Besides, you're both injured!" she shouted back.

"Nobody cares about puny little injuries! Why do you always flirt with Koga!"

"I _do not_ flirt with Koga! You're just being rude and insensitive!"

"No I'm not! You're the one being stupid!"

"InuYasha, sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

InuYasha crashed face first into the ground many times.

"I'm going home!" she called, walking away.

"Hey! Wait!"

Her so-called 'punishment' was unnecessary. He could've sworn that he heard her calling him a jerk, but he couldn't be too sure…

_There's no where to go, so just stay with me_

_Cuz since you've been gone, I've been begging you please…_

Now he was by himself. Sulking. Did she really have to go home all the time? She shouldn't run away from her problems. Wait…did that mean that he was a problem to her!

_To tell me you're not alright and you needed to come home_

_(Since you've been gone)_

_To tell me you're not okay and you needed me all along_

_Since you've been gone_

The sun was getting lower in the sky as the day progressed. When would she be coming back, already? She hadn't been gone even a day and he seemed to be missing her. Why did he always miss her? Couldn't she just let it go? But then again…he _did_ call her stupid, but then she 'sat' him more than the necessary dosage! He sighed and continued hoping that the tree not too far away from him would somehow go into flames soon.

_Please don't leave me here alone_

_Just stay awhile_

_Make me smile_

He didn't like being by himself like this. Not knowing that Kagome was mad at him for no plausible reason. He thought about the many times she had smiled for him. Even though he didn't usually return it physically, inwardly, he would smile back at her.

_Please don't leave me here alone_

_Just stay awhile_

_And baby smile…_

Her smiling face was now at the forefront of his mind. When would he see it again? How he wished he could see her smile right now…

_Since you've been gone_

_I need to hear from you_

_Since you've been gone_

_I need to hear you say…_

More memories of Kagome flashed up in InuYasha's mind. He felt guiltier by the minute for treating her the way he did. He finally admitted to himself that she was right and he was wrong. He also admitted that he missed her.

_Tell me you're not alright and you've needed to come home_

_(Since you've been gone)_

_Tell me you're not okay and you've needed me all along_

_Since you've been gone_

The sun was setting. Even more memories of Kagome flooded InuYasha's memory. He needed to see her. Didn't she miss him too?

_I need to hear you say_

_Since you've been gone_

_(Don't tell me)_

_(Don't tell me)_

_I need to hear you say…_

He heard something behind him climbing up alongside of the well. He looked and saw it was Kagome. She climbed over, and was lightly blushing.

"InuYasha, I'm really sorry for the way I acted…" she began.

"No, I'm sorry," he replied sheepishly. Her eyes widened.

"T-thank you," she replied. Then she smiled.

InuYasha never felt happier to see her.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
